


You And I Were Fireworks

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, theres a lot of dogs, theyre in england just so i could set it during guy fawks night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: Kyungsoo works at the pet section in a home store. Jongin own's a fuck load of dogs. It's November in cold Britain and Guy Fawks night is nearing. Between the new-guy-in-town-looking-for-companionship and a job promotion nearing, Kyungsoo isn't sure where he stands with his favourite regular customer.





	1. Remember Me

The late autumn English chill nipped at Kyungsoo's fingers as he fumbled to lock up the home store. His breath clouded in front of him, catching the low street lights in a pale yellow glow and making it more difficult for him to work the keys. He'd been working at the till in the pet section all day and he was finally free to go home and rest. As he finally got the lock to click in place, the clatter of loud footsteps approached him.

Before he had even raised his head, he was nearly bowled over by a young man stumbling to a chaotic halt beside him, throwing one hand out to lean against the door as he bent over to catch his breath. He stepped back, surprised, a hand instinctively dropping to his satchel in case he was about to be mugged.

“S-sorry, are you closed now?” The young man asked, slowly looking up at Kyungsoo through parted bangs that had fallen loosely over his face. His voice was breathy from exhaustion, and each word weighted by a thick accent.

Kyungsoo blinked. “Uh, yeah. We shut an hour ago. Sorry.”

The young man straightened up – only that slight inch or two taller – and let out a heavy sigh. “Aish, I'm late.” He brushed his hair back, revealing a handsome face and brown skin that glowed under the street lights. “When do you open?”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo carefully pocketed the keys, “Eight 'till six on weekdays...”

“Thank you!” The young man grinned, apparently delighted. “I will be back tomorrow at eight then!”

Kyungsoo glanced around, wondering if the man was still talking to him. Why on earth would he care...?

Before Kyungsoo could even manage a response, the man gave him a hearty pat on his shoulder, turned on his heel and jogged back the direction he had come with a small wave.

Kyungsoo stared after him before slowly looking around to see if anyone had watched the strange interaction. “What a weird guy,” he mumbled to himself, before turning and marching his way home.

 

The next morning was fuelled by a strong coffee and the mild relief of a freshly washed, ironed uniform. Fortunately he wasn't opening up, but he was working pretty much from the start of the day. He checked in and hung his coat up, but before he could even begin setting himself up at the till he was interrupted by a co-worker jumping up onto the counter in front of him.

“Did you have a good evening?” Baekhyun asked cheerily, kicking his feet out in front of him. His cheeks had a gentle pink tint to them where he hadn't quite warmed up indoors yet.

“You could say that. When I was locking up some weird guy ran up to me and asked if we were open.”

Baekhyuns eyebrows raised. “Seriously? What did he want? You can tell the shop is closed at that hour, the lights are all off! What happened?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “He just said he'd be back tomorrow... Well, today. Guess he really needed something.”

“D'you think he will be back?”

Kyungsoo didn't answer as he set up the till. “I don't know. Maybe. I don't really care either way.”

“You should care. Maybe he's going to buy loads of expensive stuff and give us all money.” Baekhyun rubbed his fingers together excitedly.

Kyungsoo gave him a withering expression.

“You two!” Came a loud voice calling across the shop, “Stop messing around, we'll have customers soon.”

Baehyun looked away from Kyungsoo to pout as their manager,Kim Junmyeon, walked over. “I was just saying 'good morning'.”

“You've had enough time. Come on, Byun, we're short staffed since three of our employees quit. I can't have you all slacking off. Get back to your post.”

Baekhyun sighed and pushed himself off the desk. “Hope your weird guy shows up, he sounds like fun,” he said mournfully, before dragging himself back to his post at the beds and bedding section.

Junmyeon sighed. “I don't want to have to boss him around so much but he really needs to be kept in line...”

“You're doing a good job. Don't worry about it,” Kyungsoo assured him.

The manager gave him a soft smile. “Work hard today, you might find there's a promotion on it's way to you.”

Kyungsoo's eyes lit up. “Yes sir.” He nodded, and watched his manager walk away with a slight bubble of excitement in him.

The doors opened and Kyungsoo absently waited for the first customer to come to his till. He was only expecting someone to perhaps drop in and grab some litter or a box of food, but the heavy slam of loud bags caught him by surprise. He looked over and saw the face of the young man grinning at him, brushing his hair from his face once more. Under the bright light of the shop, his skin was a warm golden colour and his eyes sparkled.

“I said I would be back!” The man said happily as he put another large bag of dog food onto the counter.

“You were right,” Kyungsoo replied weakly, a little exhausted that the weird man he had met the night before was buying from his specific department. After a moment he collected himself and reached down to carefully scan the large bags of food, then several dog bowls. “So... New dogs?” He asked conversationally after the fourth bowl.

“Yeah! I've just moved here and I'm finally allowed to have my own dogs, so I'm gathering things I need before I go to class,” the man explained, eyes lit up with enthusiasm and a grin crossing his lips.

Kyungsoo nodded and hummed in response.

“I've always wanted my own dogs. We had one when I was a child but I haven't had a pet in ages, and I thought since I have the space now I would get as many as I could fit.”

Kyungsoo tried not to smile as the man chatted away about how excited he was about getting his own dogs. The accent seemed strangely familiar and he was having trouble pinning it down. He wasn't surprised the guy had just moved to this area, there was a large population of Asain-British people in this neighbourhood – half of his co-workers were from China or Korea – and he felt some mild curiosity about this guy and his – from what he counted – four grown dogs.

When he finished ringing everything up and the young man paid, he gave him his token, “Thank you, please come back soon,” and the usually faked smile that this time felt a little bit more genuine.

“I will be back! I've got much more to buy!”

Kyungsoo's smile stiffened. Great. Another crazy regular who was too obsessed with their pets.

 


	2. Bad Behaviour (In The Best Way)

“So then I said 'Listen, if I'm expected to put out at the end of this date you should be expected to pay the drinks!'”

“Look, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo half groaned, “As much as I would love to hear more about your disastrous dates with guys you met online-”

“-on an app, 'Soo, it's different.”

“Right. On an app. But our manager isn't going to give me that promotion if you keep hanging around my till.”

“Oh, you're too good for me now?” Baekhyun huffed and slid himself off the counter. “Just because you're getting a promotion?”

“No, that's not what I'm saying...”

“Nah, I got you,” Baekhyun grinned, “I'm just messing you around. Now, work that tight ass and get that promotion!”

“Never say that to me again.”

The smaller man giggled and bounded off back to his section, where a few customers had started to gather as they waited for a till to be manned.

Kyungsoo shook his head and cleared away some of the mess Baekhyun had made. As he was finishing up a customer approached the till. “Good morning, how are you?” He asked automatically, starting to scan up a dog collar. He glanced up and blinked in surprise when his gaze was met by the young man who'd only been in the day before.

“Me again,” He laughed, setting a pile of dog beds on the lower counter, “I'm doing okay. Vet school is starting soon and I need to make sure I've got everything ready for my babies.”

Babies...? Kyungsoo frowned a little. “Ah, your dogs?”

“Yep! I rescued them all from the nearby shelter and I don't want them to be nervous or worried while I'm away, so I need to make the place comfortable for them during the day time.”

Kyungsoo nodded. Based on the size of the beds and collars, the guy must have two larger breeds and two medium sized. “Do you have enough space for all these dogs...?”

The man nodded. “Don't worry, I know what I'm doing when it comes to dogs. I walk them every day as well so they don't get over-excited and bound around the place.”

“Do you have anyone to look after them while you're away?”

“No, but that's why I got a few! Dogs can keep each other company, and they all knew each other from their time in the shelter. They're really loyal animals and companionship is really important to them.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He had to admit, though he hasn't going to say it out loud, this guy seemed to know his dog stuff pretty well. He'd never really had pets, so he wouldn't have known where to begin. He finished ringing everything up and counted out the change.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo,” The young man said as he packed away his things into a large bag.

He blinked, then glanced down at his chest. "Oh, right, my name tag.”

“You're wearing the right one, right? Not borrowing a friend's uniform with their name?” He gave him a dashing grin.

“Uh. No. This is my name.”

“I'm Jongin,” the young man, Jongin, held a hand out and smiled. “I figure if I'm going to be in and out most days we might as well be on first name terms.”

Kyungsoo looked at his smile, then his hand, and slowly took it. Jongin have him a firm handshake and he suddenly felt that his grip had been too unsure to be polite. The accompanying smile seemed so sincere and warm, he knew his wide-eyed expression must've seemed weird.

“I'll be back soon,” Jongin called cheerily as he headed out of the shop.

Kyungsoo stared, then looked down at his hand. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but he was certain the younger man had winked at him. This guy was going to be a real handful.

 

Jongin kept to his word and returned every few days. The weather was getting colder and the man had opted for fingerless gloves – which while Kyungsoo normally thought looked stupid, actually made him look pretty cool. The guy certainly had a sense of style.

“Dog sweaters?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows as he scanned the items.

“It's getting cold and most of my babies are short hairs. One of them has balding patches – I can't let the cold get to him!” Jongin explained. “Besides, these are really cute.”

“We'll be getting in some rain coats soon,” Kyungsoo mentioned conversationally. When he looked up, Jongin's eyes were wide and glittering.

“What sort of rain coats? Will they be novelty?”

“Uh... Last year there were ones that looked like ducks, so...”

“Yes!” Jongin's whole face lit up. “That is exactly the sort of thing I want for my babies.”

He nodded and rung up the final item. “We should be expecting them soon. Maybe there'll be other animal ones.” He imagined a large dog walking around in a pink piggy raincoat and suppressed a grin.

“When I was a kid we used to find all sorts of nice pet accessories in stores. England doesn't seem to have a market for it as much...”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. “So, uh... Where are you from then?” He tried to keep his tone casual.

“Korea! I've moved here to go to the vet school. It's a really good institution and you're more likely to get work if you've travelled and learned languages.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. “Korea? Where abouts?”

“Suncheon. Why, are you Korean too?”

“Yeah, my family are from Goyang.”

“No way. It's like we met through fate.” Jongin laughed. “Do you speak much Korean?”

“Mostly fluent. I visit my family on my holidays.” He smiled. Now he knew why the accent was familiar.

“Do you miss it?”

Kyungsoo thought about it carefully as the younger handed the money over and he counted it out. “I miss my family, and the places I grew up, and my friends. But when I'm there I miss my home and my friends here.”

“Ah, that's how it is when you have two homes.” Jongin gave him a sympathetic smile. “Do any of your friends from Korea visit you?”

“Not really, but we meet up when I visit my family. Besides, I have plenty of friends here.”

“Having good friends is what keeps us all sane.” He laughed again. “I'm hoping my friend from home will visit me soon. I haven't been here long but I really miss everyone.”

Kyungsoo felt a pang of empathy for the other man. “Well, I guess your pets will keep you company, right?”

Jongin brightened considerably at this. “Yes, definitely! Dogs are a man's best friend. I've also met some nice people too, so hopefully we'll become closer.”

“Fighting,” he said with a grin, counting out the change and handing it over.

Jongin laughed. “You never know. I might ask one of them out for coffee some time,” he said, pocketing his change. “I'll come back soon and let you know.”

He smiled at this. For a regular customer, Jongin really wasn't a bad guy.


	3. Keep Making Trouble 'Til You Find What You Love

If asked, Kyungsoo would have pinned the day the dog coats finally came into stock as the most hectic Jongin customer experience. That was, until one wet, cold afternoon when the young man came bursting into the shop unexpectedly and started stacking his arms with items with a determination that made other customers and workers alike stare. He rushed up to the counter, dropping food, shampoo, a bed, a collar, a bowl and various other items in a heap.

“New dog?” Kyungsoo guessed, running the items through the till.

“I found her abandoned on the side of the road,” Jongin explained, hap-hazardly packing his bags as Kyungsoo scanned the items.

He stopped mid-slide and stared. “What?”

“I was heading back from a morning study and I saw something on the pavement. I thought it was just a bag at first but it was this tiny puppy soaking wet and nearly dead.”

Kyungsoo's jaw dropped. “That's awful!”

“I took her home and gave her a warm bath and dried her out. She's sleeping now but I need to get her food.”

“Jees, who does that sort of thing? Good thing you found her.” He shook his head, disgusted by the thought of someone's heartlessness, and continued ringing up the items. However he moved a little quicker, hoping to speed up Jongin's return to the puppy.

“She's really cute. I think with some careful love and attention she'll really become a part of the family.”

He smiled. It was kinda cute that Jongin considered the dogs his family.

“You should come see her.”

He nearly dropped the dog bowl. “Huh?”

“After your shift! You should come around and visit my puppy.”

“Seriously?” He had to run the bowl across the red bar twice to get it to scan because he wasn't looking.

“Yes. It'll be great. She's so adorable and tiny, and you can meet my other dogs too.”

“Y-yeah sure. I'm... I'm so up for meeting your five dogs,” Kyungsoo replied, feeling a little silly but a little heartwarmed.

“Great! I'll get this all home to her first and then make sure she's okay, and I'll come pick you up at...”

“My work ends at six...”

“At six then.” Jongin beamed.

He looked down and quickly scanned the last few items, then rang it all up. Jongin swiped his card and paid quickly and gave him another brilliant smile.

“See you soon!”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jongin gathered his bags and headed off with a last wave before vanishing.

Kyungsoo stared in his direction.

“Did I see that right? Did you just land a date with the crazy dog guy?” A gentle voice asked.

Kyungsoo looked over to see Yixing stood not far off with a mild expression on his face. “It's not a date,” he huffed, “I'm just meeting his rescue puppy.”

“Meeting his puppy. At his house. In the evening. Sounds like it might be a date.”

Kyungsoo lashed a hand out in mock-punch. “Shut up. It's not a date. Get your head out of the clouds.”

Yixing smirked, a sight Kyungsoo wasn't all too comfortable with. “All right. If you say so. But I'm telling everyone that you're meeting with the dog guy.”

“What? No! Don't.”

“Why? It's not a date. You're just meeting a puppy. That sounds like a nice thing people want to hear about.”

Before Kyungsoo could threaten him with whatever violence he could think up that second, Yixing had swept away with a gentle laugh.

He groaned and sank down until his head was on the counter.


	4. I Breathe You In, But Honey I Don't Know What You're Doing To Me

Jongin's apartment seemed to match his style and personality pretty well, Kyungsoo decided as he stepped inside and hung his coat up. There were a few posters on the wall and framed photos, and the furniture seemed to all follow the same brown leather design. It was also very much the home of a dog owner: blankets on some of the seats, toys strewn about the place, dog hair everywhere, and the distinct smell of domestic animals mixed in with Jongin's masculine musk.

Before he even managed to step into the main room, a large Doberman trotted over to him and immediately shoved its nose into his stomach, sniffing intently. It was immediately followed by a young Collie that had been heavily shaved around the body and put into one of the dog sweaters, possibly the droopiest Basset Kyungsoo had ever seen and then a rather unsure, wobbly looking Schnauzer.

“Okay, okay, back off guys,” Jongin said with a small laugh and carefully herded the dogs away once they had all had a good sniff of Kyungsoo's body. “Sorry about them, they're really well behaved but new people are exciting.”

“It's fine, they're dogs. I can't expect anything different.” Kyungsoo laughed and tidied his shirt out, which had been crumpled from invasive dog noses.

Jongin lead him to the couch – after quickly brushing some of the hair off the seat – then told him to wait. Kyungsoo drummed his fingers on his lap, once or twice pushing the head of an interested dog away. He only had enough time to stare at some of the photos on the wall, eyeing a photo of Jongin and a girl who he realised after some careful internal debate was his sister, until the younger man returned.

“Put your hands flat on your lap,” Jongin said, holding a fluffy bundle in his hands.

Kyungsoo did as he was told, unsure exactly how to have his hands. He was about to ask, but then the tiny fluffy bundle was put in his palms. His heart skipped a beat.

“Isn't she adorable?” Jongin asked, sitting beside him.

He didn't answer immediately, too engrossed in the tiny, sleeping spaniel in his hands. She must've been the runt of the litter, or maybe they really were that tiny? He couldn't possibly comprehend how absolutely miniature the puppy was, and how gentle she felt, and how her tiny floppy ears fell over her face and her little nose made noises every time she breathed out, and how utterly asleep she was. He slowly looked up at Jongin, eyes nearly watering and lips pulling into a huge smile. “She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered.

“Wow. I've never seen you smile like that before. If I knew that all it took to do that was to hand you a puppy I'd have done it sooner.”

He couldn't explain why, but Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burning at this. “Who doesn't smile when they've got a tiny, adorable puppy in their hands?” He said defensively, and quickly looked down at the tiny animal.

“She really is something. It was lucky I was out that day. Poor thing might not have made it.”

Kyungsoo gently ran a thumb over one fluffy ear. “You travelled all the way to England just to do vet school... How long will you be studying?”

“A few years. I'll only really be able to see my family during the holidays, but even then I might be working at placements.”

Kyungsoo looked at him with a concerned expression. “Aren't you worried?”

“A little, but it's good to take a risk once in a while, right?” Jongin smiled at him warmly.

Kyungsoo swallowed.

“Besides, my family and friends completely supported me, and knowing that means I can work harder and visiting them will be even more rewarding.” The younger reached a hand out and gently trailed the tip of his finger down the puppy's tiny head. Their hands brushed together.

“It must get lonely though, being so far away.”

Jongin didn't answer, instead gently petting the head of the Collie. “Would you like a warm drink? I have coffee...”

“Oh. Uh, yeah sure. Please. Thank you.” Kyungsoo looked up at him as the younger stood, worried he'd said something wrong.

The coffee didn't take too long to make, though the silence between them seemed to last months. When he handed the mug over, though, Jongin didn't look bothered in the slightest. Kyungsoo shifted the puppy onto his legs as carefully as possible to hold his drink. Jongin sat beside him, their legs pressed against each other, and cupped his own mug between his hands. 

“It's a little bit lonely,” Jongin said eventually, startling Kyungsoo.

He gazed at him and quietly sipped his drink, unsure how to respond.

“But it means I've had a chance to get to know new people. Make new connections.” Now Jongin turned to look at him and their gazes met. “Found people I enjoy the company of.”

Kyungsoo shifted his grip on the mug, but didn't break the gaze.

“But, what about yourself?” Jongin said, breaking their gaze to drink his own coffee.

“Huh?” He blinked, startled out of the trance.

“You said your family are in Korea, right?”

“Ah, yeah. Um, my parents are here in England, but my grandparents and extended family are all back in Goyang. We moved here when I was a kid because my father got a promotion. I picked up the language pretty quickly and got this job once I left school. I couldn't quite decide what I wanted to do as a career so... I'm working until I know.”

“What do you like?”

Kyungsoo drank his coffee quietly, considering the question. “I like cooking.”

“You could train to be a chef? I imagine you'd make a good one,” Jongin beamed.

He hummed. “Maybe. It's a thought.” He shifted to set his nearly empty cup down, before remembering the puppy on his lap.

“Ah, let me-” Jongin began, reaching out to take the mug. Their hands met either side of the ceramic and their gazes shifted from their touching fingers to each other. Slowly, Jongin took the cup from his hand and set it down on the nearby coffee table with his own.

They continued to hold each other's gaze. The energy in the room shifted. Jongin's eyes were dark and intense. Their legs were pressed tightly together, fabric hot between their skin. Jongin's eyes dropped down to Kyungsoo's lips. He gasped a little.

It took barely a second for Jongin to lean in and press their lips together. His mouth was warm and soft and everything Kyungsoo only just realised he'd been imagining. It was over before he could respond.

“I-I'm sorry!” Jongin said, flustered and red faced, “I misread the situation, I shouldn't have-”

“No! No it's fine, you didn't-”

A puppy whine interrupted them and Kyungsoo looked down to see the tiny Spaniel stirring in his lap.

“We nearly woke her,” Jongin whispered.

“I think she's settling,” Kyngsoo whispered back, before looking back up. “Um. You didn't misread anything. I was just surprised. I'm not against...I mean, I don't mind if...”

“Right, right, yeah,” Jongin laughed quietly and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it all back and letting the locks slowly fall about his face like a fan.

They were closer now. Faces near enough to catch each other's breath. They let their eyes fall down to the sleeping puppy, watching her breathe.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered.

He looked up. He really liked the way his name sounded in the other's voice.

“Can I kiss you again?”

He felt his face burn. “Sure.”

It started chaste, and he was sure that's what the original intention was. But then Jongin's hands were in his hair and his own hands grabbing his shirt and shoulders and arms and whatever was in reach. His mouth tasted like coffee and something rich and spicy and he was sure he must stink of pet shop but the younger didn't seem to care. Something burned between them, bursting inside him like fireworks.

The whine of a dog alerted their attention and they broke apart, panting and startled. In sync they looked down and saw the puppy, disturbed and annoyed at having been woken.

“Oops,” Jongin laughed. “I'll put her to bed.” He reached over and carefully scooped the tiny animal in his arms and carried her away.

Kyungsoo stood slowly, unsure about what this meant. He watched Jongin carry the puppy to another room, and his gaze settled on a large clock on the wall. It was late. He had work the next day. He started to make his way across the room as Jongin came back. He was about to suggest he leave, meet Jongin the next evening maybe, but then the younger's hands were on his waist, pulling him close.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Jongin asked. He said it casually, but his eyes slowly raked up Kyungsoo's body until they met his eyes.

He swallowed. “Sure.”

Jongin smirked, and suddenly Kyungsoo could've melted.


	5. Stay Up 'Til The Lights Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is smut, so I've put a dividing line you can scroll down to if you wanna skip it

Jongin's mouth was on his again, hot and wet and tongues colliding. Hands were gripping at his waistband, fingers sliding beneath his work trousers, cool fingers pressing against his warm hips. His own hands were sliding into that soft hair or stroking up lithe sides that felt firm and muscular.

They were moving, and he wasn't entirely sure where but he was blindly following Jongin's steps like a child learning to dance, being slowly turned and pushed until he felt his back meet something solid, which quickly gave way behind him. He broke away from the kiss to blink, dazed, and found that they'd moved into Jongin's bedroom. He stepped back a step to get a look, or perhaps gain some kind of understanding of where he was, but the back of his knees hit something and he fell back onto a bed, arms thrown out.

Jongin crawled on top of him, gaze dark and heated. Hands slid up his body, over his chest and shoulders until they settled either side of his head. Kyungsoo swallowed.

Their mouths met again, slower but more deliberate. His senses became overwhelmed by everything that was Jongin: his smell, his taste, his touch, the feeling of his firm back under his palms. He arched his back slowly as the younger's hands slid down his sides and his fingers sneaked beneath his uniform top, pushing the fabric slowly up to expose his skin. He gasped against Jongin's mouth as cool air met his torso, quickly replaced by hands that had heated up and scorched finger trails up to his ribs.

The younger broke away to pull the item of clothing away, Kyungsoo awkwardly shifting his arms to slide out of it. There was a slow pause as Jongin took in the sight of his bare chest.

“I wasn't expecting you to be so... strong,” Jongin said, gaze hungry and voice laced with awe and want.

“Moving stock around all day does that,” Kyungsoo just managed to reply, his voice weak.

Jongin only nodded and leaned down to place kisses over Kyungsoo's chest, hands roaming the newly exposed skin. Not wanting to be left alone in this, Kyungsoo's fingers began to fumble with the buttons of Jongin's shirt, slowly opening it to reveal more expanses of golden skin.

Jongin straightened up a little, straddling Kyungsoo's hips and giving him the space to open the shirt entirely. It fell neatly apart like curtains either side of a toned, flawless chest and stomach that had Kyungsoo speechless.

“You like it?”

Kyungsoo nodded mutely.

Jongin smirked. “I keep in shape.”

He couldn't even fathom a decent response, hands reaching out to touch the smooth muscle, fingers splaying over the dips and curves. Kim Jongin was painfully sexy.

Keeping clothes on was not an option at this stage. Jongin's hands pulled Kyungsoo's zip down, stripping away the work trousers from his legs, then palming the older through his underwear enough to get a small, breathy moan to escape his lips. Kyungsoo didn't allow it to continue unless Jongin was in the same boat, though, and was quickly attacking his jeans until the younger was kicking them away, his erection thickly visible through his boxer briefs.

They gazed at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily, neither totally sure of the next move. Kyungsoo was uncomfortably hard and lying beneath the other man, their groins nearly pressed together yet somehow too far apart.

“I want to ride you,” Jongin eventually said decisively.

Kyungsoo nodded quickly, on board with this. “Do you have-” He was cut off by Jongin shifting to lean over him, reaching beneath the bed. The younger's thigh thigh brushed against his shaft and he quickly bit his lip to stifle a moan.

A bottle and a strip of condom packets were dropped by Kyungsoo's head as Jongin straightened up. They stared at each other for a second before both of them shifted at the same time to pull their underwear off, relieving hardened members. Kyungsoo took a moment to firmly remind himself that, generally, taller people were going to be more proportionate to themselves. It wasn't until Jongin was coating his fingers in the lube that Kyungsoo realised what was going on.

“W-wait, should I-”

“No. I mean, thank you for offering but I'm more comfortable doing it myself.” Jongin smiled. “Just enjoy the show.”

Kyungsoo nodded mutely and watched Jongin lower the slicked fingers down behind himself, before he carefully started working a finger inside. The younger's face creased in a small frown as he rocked himself back onto his own finger, burying more and more of it inside himself until a small moan escaped him, and his head tipped back and slowly, carefully, he worked in another finger.

Kyungsoo couldn't take his eyes off the man. The sight was erotic in a way he'd never come across before, somehow more intimate than he could have expected. Jongin's face twitched with every other movement, expressions of discomfort, relief and bliss flickering through his features. It wasn't until the third finger was deep inside him that the first real, unrestrained moan spilled from his lips. Jongins eyes fluttered open and he gazed down at the older.

“Put it on,” he breathed.

Kyungsoo blinked before hastily grabbing a condom packet and ripping it open. In his excitement he nearly broke the latex itself, but managed – with a bit of fuss – to get it rolled down the length of his cock. He coated it in a layer of lube just to be sure.

Slowly, Jongin pulled his slick fingers out and let out a quiet whimper before he crawled forwards a little and hovered unsurely over Kyungsoo's length. “Try and hold yourself steady and I'll lower down,” he said, pressing a hand down on the older's midrif.

Kyungsoo nodded and curled his fingers around the base of his shaft, the other hand hovering a moment until it settled on Jongin's hips in case he needed to help. Jongin shifted and spread his legs apart further – making Kyungsoo stare, impressed.

“You are more flexible than I thought,” he said, surprised.

Jongin laughed. “I did ballet.” It was all he said before he was lowering himself down.

At first the blunt head of Kyungsoo's cock missed, and slid up between Jongin's ass cheeks. However, the apparent ex-ballet dancer was not going to be deterred and reached down to find the tip of Kyungsoo's cock and carefully guided himself down until their bodies met. There was a slight resistance at first, but then Jongin shifted his hips back a little and he sank down onto Kyungsoo's length with a low, long moan.

The tight heat around his cock made the older's brain go numb for a moment. His hands gripped Jongin's thighs, fingers pressing into firm muscle. The younger's body was tight and wet and dear God it had been a long time since he had felt anything this good. By the time Jongin had relaxed enough to start moving, thighs flexing beneath his fingers, Kyungsoo's breath was catching on each shift of his body.

Each roll of his hips brought Jongin lower down Kyungsoo's cock, filling himself with the thick shaft. Small gasps and moans soon became more frequent as his hips rolled faster, taking more in each time.

“D-do you want me to...” Kyungsoo breathed out, shifting his grip on Jongin's sweat-glistening thighs.

“N-no, it's better if I do it,” Jongin's hand was pressed against Kyungsoo's leg, giving him just enough support to move. He adjusted his position, arching his back and pushing his chest out, and slowly sank down until their hips were pressed together, Jongin's thighs spread far apart and Kyungsoo's shaft buried deep within him.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasped, dropping a hand down to grip the bed sheets, nails meeting his palm through the fabric.

Jongin re-adjusted his hold on the older's leg before he began to move again, brow furrowed. “Wait-” His hips shifted and he pushed his weight forwards, his hand moving to prop himself against Kyungsoo's stomach. The movement changed the pressure against the older's cock, eliciting a short, breathy moan from him. Jongin seemed to take this as a good sign and began to roll his hips back and forth, whole body moving along the length of his shaft.

In this position, their faces were close, their hot breath ticking each other's faces. Kyungsoo gazed up at the younger man, following a trail of sweat down his brow until his focus landed on his lips. “I want to kiss you,” he managed between heavy breaths.

Jongin didn't respond verbally, but nodded and tilted his head up just enough to make his mouth more accessible. Kyungsoo took the hint and leaned in, bumping their mouths clumsily together at the angle. He shifted up a little, pushing into the kiss to make it deeper and more heated, and felt Jongin responding eagerly. His hands and arms shifted a few times to prop him up securely, head tilted awkwardly at the angle.

“Wait- I need- to move- just- a bit,” he managed to mumble between kisses. When he felt Jongin nod, he reached around and settled a hand on his back, securing the younger in place as he pushed his torso up a little more and jerked his hips just enough to make himself comfortable.

It hadn't meant to do anything than make things a bit easier, but something about the way he moved made Jongin release a first, loud and shaking moan, his back arching and hips pushing down onto his cock.

“Oh-fuck! God, yes, fuck, there!” Suddenly Jongins hands were on Kyungsoo's shoulders, nails digging crescents into the skin. “Just stay like this,” he panted. With a small change of his leg position, he was able to bounce himself on Kyungsoo's shaft, each drop down pushing the blunt head against his prostate.

Kyungsoo kissed him firmly, lips catching between teeth and hands roaming skin. With each drop of Jongin's body they both released moans and gasps. Sweat stuck their skin together, clumped their hair in locks against their faces. The air around them was heavy, humid and burned hot. In the heat of it all, Kyungsoo's hand travelled down to circle around Jongin's cock, stroking him as best in-time as he could manage, squeezing and twisting his hand.

It didn't take long for the younger's body to start clenching around him, moans and gasps reaching a higher pitch. “F-fuck, I'm-” Jongin whimpered, losing any sense of rhythm as he slammed his hips down needily.

Kyungsoo kissed him, swallowing each moan and cry as he jerked the man until his whole body clenched around him, painfully tight. Then, Jongin moaned, loud and raw, against his lips and his release spilled out onto their stomachs and over Kyungsoo's hand. This was enough to send him over the edge, cumming hard after him, groan muffled against his lips.

They held like that for some time, breathing heavily and gripping each other. Their lips met a few times, lazy and messy, lost in the after glow.

Eventually, Jongin carefully pulled himself off Kyungsoo, wincing as he was emptied. Kyungsoo peeled the used condom away and tied it, then carefully threw it to the bedroom bin. They didn't speak, too tired to do anything besides catch their breath. Wordlessly, Jongin pulled the duvet back and drew Kyungsoo down onto the mattress, both of them nuzzled into the pillows, and covered them.

He felt like he should say something, but Jongin's eyes were already closed, arms around his waist, and the bed was warm, and he was so tired. His own eyes shut slowly and he fell deep asleep.

* * *

 

The bed was warm, cozy and smelled like stale sex. Kyungsoo stirred, natural body clock waking him early. The room was dimly lit by a few streaks of sun rays. Jongin slept peacefully beside him, lips parted and hair mussed.

It was still early, but definitely later than he ususally woke.

He jerked out of his half snoozing state. He had work. He was going to be late.

Carefully, silently, he slipped out of the bed, scared of disturbing the younger. He pulled his dirty clothes on, knowing he was going to have to run home and change before he went to work unless he was going to risk losing that promotion. Maybe if he called and gave some excuse they would let him be just a bit late. He stumbled as he pulled his trousers on, nearly falling out the door and waking one of the dogs.

“Shh, it's nothing,” he whispered, straightening his clothes out and half blindly trying to find his coat on the coat hanger. He pulled it on and found his phone in the pocket. His hand fell to the doorhandle.

He should write a note.

He looked around, silently darting about the place for a pen or scrap of paper. The dogs were waking up and following him curiously.

He glanced down at his phone.

“Shit!” He was definitely running late.

Figuring he'd explain himself next time he saw Jongin at the shop, he forced his shoes on and slid out of the apartment door, closing it as quietly as he could, before sprinting out of the building.

 


	6. The Song Stuck In My Head

He somehow felt Baekhyun's smug, teasing attitude before the man's sing-song voice danced across the shop floor over to where he was trying to re-stack a shelf of hamster balls.

“I heard that you went home with the crazy dog guy,” Baekhyun teased, "And guessing from the state of your uniform, I don't think you've been home yet~”

Kyungsoo grit his teeth. “Do you want a broken wrist?”

“Hah! Don't try that threat on me, 'Soo. We all know you wouldn't do anything worse than a punch. Besides, security footage would nail you down.”

He ignored him, focused intently on making the boxes line up.

“Come on~ Tell me all about it~”

He really wished customers wouldn't bash about their stock so much and make the rows look so uneven. Didn't people have any kind of sense in their head?

“Did he ask you to pretend to be a dog?”

Kyungsoo turned to stare at him. “What the hell kind of thing do you think we were doing?”

“Did you have you in a collar?” Baekhyun raised his hands up to his chin, imitating paws. “Woof woof, I'm so loyal to you, master!”

“Eugh!” He kicked Baekhyun's ankle with a disgusted expression. “You're so weird. Go see a doctor, you're sick in the head.”

Baekhyun danced back, laughing. “That kick was weak, you're embarrassed!”

“Who's embarrassed? Kyungsoo? Why? 'Cause he slept with the crazy dog dude?” A deep voice trailed across the air above them

Kyungsoo felt his blood level rising and tried to breathe slowly.

“Sehun! You heard?”

“You've been shouting this whole conversation. Seriously? You slept with him? I mean, he's handsome, yeah, but...”

“Go away!” Kyungsoo snapped. “Both of you!”

“Ah! You're really angry, so it's true then.” Sehun stepped out of Kyungsoo's range, barely suppressing a smirk. “Did you do doggy style?”

“I will kill you and they won't find your body.”

“Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before.”

“Who else threatens to kill and hide your body?” Baekhyun asked, amused.

“Don't you know? I'm a secret agent. Bad guys try to kill me all the time.” Sehun grinned.

Baekhyun squinted. “Secret agents aren't supposed to reveal themselves.”

Sehun looked offended. “Hey! I might be double-bluffing you. Telling you the truth so you think I'm lying, and putting you off the scent.”

“You sell watches you can't afford in a department store you're barely qualified to work at,” Kyungsoo retorted dryly.

“Hey!”

“What's going on here?” Their manager approached, looking stern, “You two aren't teaming up on him just because he's a few years younger, right?”

“Nah, sir. We're teaming up on Kyungsoo because he slept with the crazy dog guy.”

Junmyeon frowned. “You shouldn't talk about our customers that way. Especially regulars.”

“Yeah but Kyungsoo went home with him last night and we want to know what happened!”

“Now is time for work, not gossip.”

They nodded mutely.

“No go back to your posts, all of you. And, Kyungsoo?”

He looked up at the manager, the other two stepping slowly away, wanting to hear if there was any reprimanding to be had.

“Sir?”

Junmyeon's lip twitched a little. “Did you bone him?”

Baekhyun and Sehun broke down in laughter, grabbing each other for support. Kyungsoo felt his heart sink.

“Work hard today. Your uniform is scruffy,” Junmyeon added, before leaving.

Kyungsoo watched dumbly as Baekhyun and Sehun headed back to their own departments, still howling with laughter. It would take minutes for every employee in the store to invent their own version of what happened – none as good as the original, but each more scandalous and mortifying than the last. He sighed heavily and decided he was given up on the hamster ball boxes and returned to the till, wondering if Jongin was receiving any sort of similar treatment, or if his friends even knew.

He hoped he'd see him soon, and explain why he'd had to rush off so quickly. He hadn't shown up, so Kyungsoo assumed he'd gone straight to classes and would be busy with the new puppy. He'd probably stop by that evening before close, Kyungsoo was sure.

 

It took several days for Kyungsoo to feel some concern. Jongin hadn't shown once, not even when he wasn't on shift. There had been no sign of 'crazy dog guy' in or near the department store. He'd at first assumed the guy was busy with classes and the puppy, but he definitely hadn't bought enough new things for the new addition to his family...

But also, he hadn't even dropped by to get any sort of follow-up from their night together.

Not even a hello.

He continued his work days glumly, staring off into space when hours got quiet and traipsing around aimlessly or pushing items around the shelves with no real plan for them. He counted out change and wondered why he hadn't heard a whisper of the regular he'd become so fond of. While locking up he hoped he might hear once again the running footsteps, to look up and see that handsome face.

At night he lay awake remembering the smooth plains of his body, taught muscle beneath his fingers, wishing to feel his warm heat once more.


	7. Don't Stop 'Til Your Heart Goes Numb

“Maybe he's embarrassed and scared to see you again?” Baekhyun suggested on their lunch, halfway through a tube of Pringles.

“He doesn't seem like the type,” Kyungsoo replied, stealing a Pringle from the other man's hand and biting it in half.

“Maybe he was hit by a car and now he can't get anywhere?”

Kyungsoo gave him a withering side-eye glance. “What sort of idiot jumps to that sort of conclusion? You think he got hit by a car and that's why I haven't seen him?”

“You never know.”

“That's stupid.”

Baekhyun shrugged, looking a little offended. “Well why don't you call him or something?”

Kyungsoo gave him a small kick to the shin. “Do you think I wouldn't have if I had his number?”

“Well did you at least give him yours?”

“No! I was too busy trying to get here on time! I didn't even have time to leave a note explaining...” He trailed off, eyes widening.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't explain to him why I left early,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Oh... Oh shit, he thinks you ditched him.”

He sank down onto the floor with a loud groan. Baekhyun crouched beside him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It had taken an entire week for this information to click in his head and now his stomach ached.

He slid his phone out of his pocket and sent a text.

 

Chanyeol listened as Kyungsoo told his story, cup of coffee held to his lips. It was the first time he'd seen the smaller man this distressed, and despite his desire to cheer the guy up he couldn't help but take a moment to really pay attention to how the usually smooth black hair was scruffed between Kyungsoo's hands, and his large eyes were matched by the size of the lines beneath them. He put his cup down after a while and rest his chin in his hand. “So what are you going to do?” He asked.

Kyungsoo groaned. “I don't know. I don't know what I can do.”

“You could try finding him in person to talk to face-to-face?”

“I'm not going to try to stalk him on his walk from his apartment to vet school.”

Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, swirling his coffee around the cup. “No contact numbers, you don't know how to find him online... Maybe it's for the best, 'Soo?”

Kyungsoo looked at him through the gaps between his fingers.

“It's not like you to do that kind of thing anyway. You're more of a slow romantic kind of guy. I don't know what you were trying to do, getting with some guy you barely know.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “I do know him. He knows me. I like him a lot.”

“I dunno... Seems to me like you just liked his face and the mood was right. Seems to me like you're mostly moved on anyway.”

“I am not mostly moved on!” Kyungsoo slammed his hands down. “I want to see him again! I like him! A lot!” He pushed himself up from his seat and grabbed his coat. “In fact I'm going to see him now. I'm going to his apartment, and you'll know I'm not messing around.” He huffed and pulled the jacket on. “I'll show you.” He added, after an awkward moment of trying to workout how to finish his rampage off.

Chanyeol watched him go and slowly lifted his coffee to his lips once more. He drained his drink and set the cup down before licking his lips. A smirk crossed his face. He gave himself a pat on the back for good work before shrugging his own coat on and heading out.


	8. I Think You're My Best Friend

He was about halfway to Jongin's apartment when the determination to prove Chanyeol wrong wore off, and the casket of nerves burst open and filled him with worry. He didn't remotely have a plan, his temper had just made him run blindly off to... What? Declare his romantic yearning for the other man? Fling himself to his knees and beg for forgiveness?

He knew he was being dramatic now.

On the corner of a street he paused, spotting his reflection in a shop window. His shoulders were tense and his hair ruffled. There seemed to be shadows under his eyes. He definitely was not in the right state of mind or body to go chasing after a man right now. He was just about to turn away and head home, when a sign in the shop window caught his eye.

It was one of those shabby-chic wooden indoor decorations that were popular right now, made of a series of uneven wooden planks stuck together and painted white. The faded blue lettering was wobbly and unevenly sized, with some words bolder than others. It looked exactly like any other decoration of its kind, but something about the words on it made him pause.

'If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it.'

It was exceptionally vague, mostly meaningless and overall sort-of presumptuous on part of whoever made it. But it hit him hard in the chest. He had a decision to make, and if he didn't make it now then he'd be hung up for the rest of his life.

He took a deep breath, flattened his hair down with a quick swipe of his hand, and marched onwards.

 

Jongin's apartment building was one of many identical apartment buildings in a circuit, one of the many identical circuits that came off the roundabout where Kyungsoo was dumbly stood. He couldn't remember any of their journey to Jongin's apartment, despite the fact he knew the area well. They'd talked and he hadn't paid attention to anything else. Even his frantic sprint to work was foggy in his mind, his memory faded after so many days between then and now.

He walked around slowly, believing that if he peered down the roads he'd spot something that would bring back any kind of recollection. With each step bringing up no forgotten memories, he felt his hope seeping away out of his body like miserable footsteps behind him. He dropped his gaze down as he walked, sighing heavily and shoved his hands into his pockets. As he looked up, ready to head home, he spotted someone just ahead of him in a smart coat, head tilted off just to one side so he could see a sloping nose and rounded cheekbones.

His heart leapt.

“Hey!” he called out, staggering forward. His hand fell onto the man's shoulder, gripping the firm muscle beneath the jacket.

The man turned, startled, eyes wide, staring at Kyungsoo in shock.

He stared at what at first seemed to be Jongin's face, until the details started to set in. His features were sharper, eyes a different shape, and God what was he even thinking the skin was far too pale. “Um, sorry! I'm really sorry, I mistook you for someone else.” He stood back, hands raised apologetically.

“Oh! It's okay,” the man replied, laughing awkwardly. “Do not worry.” He had a thick, familiar accent that Kyungsoo couldn't help but be curious about.

“Um, are you Korean?”

The man's face brightened. “Yes! Do you speak it?”

“ _It's my first language_ ,” Kyungsoo replied in the appropriate tongue.

“ _Ah, you've learned English well. Have you lived here long?_ ”

“ _Long enough. What about you?_ ” His curiosity deepened the longer he observed this man with his strangely familiar face.

“ _I'm just visiting a friend here. It was meant to be a surprise but I've managed to get myself lost._ ”

Kyungsoo laughed lightly. “ _I'm in the same situation. I'm trying to find a friend but I can't remember where he lives._ ”

The man looked at him curiously. “ _Is he also Korean?_ ”

“ _Yeah..._ ”

“ _Does he look like me?_ ” For emphasis the man pointed at his face and grinned.

Kyungsoo blinked. “ _Yes._ ”

The grin widened. “ _I thought so! Kim Jongin, right?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kyungsoo felt his heart soar. “ _But.. I don't know his address._ ”

“ _I do!_ ” The man raised his phone up where a jotted apartment number, building and street were listed. “ _But I don't know the area._ ”

“ _Luckily, I do._ ” Kyungsoo let out a relieved laugh. “ _My name is Kyungsoo, by the way._ ”

“ _Wonderful to meet you. I'm Taemin,_ ” The man, Taemin, replied, and shook his hand firmly.

With new found resolution, Kyungsoo directed Taemin through the neighbourhood with the address in front of him. Whatever brilliant strike of fate had hit, he thanked any deity involved in bringing it about.


	9. Our Hands Were Just That Close

They managed to find Jongin's apartment after a little confusion, a quick check of the map on Kyungsoo's phone, and a quick U-turn. As they stood outside the building, with Taemin's finger reaching for the buzzer, Kyungsoo felt nerves buzz inside him. He hadn't prepared himself at all. What was he going to say?

Taemin was talking about something, probably another story about when he and Jongin used to both live in Korea. At first Kyungsoo had been deeply interested, but his own clenched heart was now muting the world around him. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Before he could even get his act together, the large wooden door of the apartment building was being pulled back. He found himself instinctively standing back a little disappearing behind Taemin's shoulders. He felt the heat of shame burn his face, but with Jongin stood in the doorway with a smile to light up the world on his face he couldn't face him without preparing himself first.

“ _What are you doing here?”_ Jongin exclaimed in delight, immediately reaching out for his friend.

“ _Nini! It's been too long_!” Taemin embraced him tightly.

“ _How did you find me_?” Jongin laughed stepping back to look at the other with a glowing expression.

“ _Actually, I bumped into your friend here. He really helped me a lot._ ” Taemin grinned and turned to indicate to Kyungsoo, who was stood back watching the doppelgängers with an unsure expression.

Jongin's smile faded quickly. “What are you doing here?”

Kyungsoo gulped at the sudden change of language, but held his ground. “I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“I have a guest right now. I don't really have time for this.”

He dropped his gaze down to the floor and nodded a little, feeling his heart sink.

Taemin looked between the two men. “ _Oh... I didn't realise there was a problem here. Hey,_ ” He put a hand on Jongin's shoulder and the other on Kyungsoo's, “ _You two should talk. I'll just go for a walk or something and come back later..._ ”

“ _No, stay_.” Jongin sighed. “ _Take your things up to my apartment._ ” He pulled his keys from his pocket and placed them in Taemin's hand, then fixed his gaze back on Kyungsoo. “You get five minutes.”

Taemin quickly stepped into the building and glanced back once he was behind his friend. He raised a clenched hand and mouthed ' _fighting_!' to Kyungsoo, gave him an encouraging smile, then headed up the stairs.

Then the two were left alone.

“All right. Five minutes.” Jongin leaned against the doorway.

Kyungsoo nodded and took a deep breath. “Um, really, what I wanted to say is... I'm sorry.”

“For leading me on?”

“No, I wasn't trying to lead you on.”

“Oh, so it was always going to be just one night?”

“No!” He shook his head desperately. “It could have been if you wanted it to be that, but... Honestly I was running really late for work when I woke up, and by the time I got ready I didn't have time to leave a note or check if I had your number or anything and I figured I'd see you at the shop at some point and I could explain then, but you didn't turn up and after a while I realised I'd messed up and I didn't have any way of contacting you and I'm really, really sorry for disappearing like that. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Jongin stared down at him, and he knew he must look pathetic with his eyes getting watery and hands trembling a little, but what confidence he'd mustered up had petered out the longer he'd babbled for.

“So... You just... Forgot to tell me?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I might be getting a promotion at work and I didn't want to disrupt the chances by being late.”

“Why didn't you just wake me up and say something.”

Kyungsoo's face went a little pink. “You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.”

Jongin's expression softened slowly until he gave him a small smile. “Okay. I forgive you.”

His heart leapt. “Thank you!” He found himself half whispering.

“Give me your hand.” Jongin held his own hand out expectantly.

He blinked but did so.

The younger's grip was firm, warm and steady. He pulled a pen from his back pocket and began to write across the back of Kyungsoo's hand. “That's my phone number. Call me when you're next free and we can grab coffee together.”

“That would be great.” He smiled as his hand was released and looked down at the number scrawled across his skin. He'd burn it into his memory forever if he had to.

“But I really need to get back to my guest.” He paused. “Thank you for helping him get here.”

“I should thank him for helping me.” He laughed a little.

“I'll see you around. Remember to call me.”

“I will! I won't forget this time!”

Jongin gave him a last smile before heading back to his apartment, the building door slowly closing. Kyungsoo watched him until his vision was blocked, before turning and making his own way home, feeling elated.


	10. I'm The Holy Water You Have Been Without

Coffee had taken nearly a week to organise and had only lasted an hour or two. Kyungsoo was overworked, exhausted and his light chatter had been near non-existent in the only free time he'd had. Jongin was not impressed.

The weather had become wet and bitter in the unforgiving way that Kyungsoo had become used to since he'd moved to the UK. Wind blustered him during closing and his walk home. Part of him was desperate to turn some hours down and just sleep, but the rest of him knew he was inches away from the promotion.

“Are you going to the firework display tonight?” Baekhyun asked on their lunch break, sandwich half in his mouth.

“I dunno. I don't really get it if I'm honest. I'm not entirely sure what a Guy Fawk is,” he replied, breaking his can of energy drink open.

“Neither do I but it's still fun.”

“Didn't someone try to blow up parliament?” Minseok, who worked in the menswear section, asked as he made himself comfortable on the staff room couch.

Kyungsoo blinked. “When?”

“In the old days.”

“Like our grandparents days?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“No, really old days."

“Great grandparents?”

“No!” Minseok frowned. “During the fifteen hundreds I think.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I don't know. But it was bad so everyone celebrates him being caught. The British are really, really weird. That's why they burn that straw man.”

“Remind me never to try to blow up parliament...” Baekhyun chewed his sandwich thoughtfully.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “See? Sounds weird. I'm not bothering with it this year. I just want to sleep and watch TV.”

“Sounds depressing.”

“It sounds like a reward after all my work, to be honest.” Kyungsoo sighed and chugged back his energy drink, slowly phasing out the sound of his coworkers babbling about their vague understanding of the strange holiday.

 

Rain lashed on him as he struggled to get the key to lock the door. He'd closed up while the rest had headed off to get ready for their night out, and was now wishing he'd left just that bit earlier. He took a breath and scrunched his nose as he forced the key into the lock, knowing these tiny inconveniences would get him the promotion.

And probably a cold as well.

He marched his way home and fell down onto the couch, barely taking a moment to kick his shoes and coat off. He knew he was making a damp patch in the upholstery but couldn't bring himself to move yet. Exhaustion washed over him.

His phone buzzed loudly from his coat pocket by the doorway.

He groaned loudly, on the verge of sleep. He willed it to stop ringing but it kept going. He forced himself off the couch and dragged his way over to his coat and rummaged until he pulled the phone out. He sank down next to the door and answered.

“Hullo?” He grumbled, head resting against the door.

“Hey, it's me,” Jongin's voice said, “Look, I know it's really last minute and we haven't talked much recently but could you help me with something?”

Kyungsoo frowned, and bit back a sigh. “What do you need?”

“There's fireworks on tonight.”

He couldn't help releasing the sigh this time. “I know. I'm not going out to anything, okay?”

“What? No, no I'm not wanting to go out. I want someone to help me with the dogs. Fireworks freak them out and I can't keep them all calm by myself. You're the only person I can call right now.”

He wanted to say no, that he was tired and needed to sleep, but he couldn't. “Okay. I'll be over in ten. Do you want me to bring anything? Have you eaten yet?”

“Uh. No but I can put on some packet ramen.”

He paused, thinking carefully. “You're a student right?”

Jongin sounded a little surprised. “Yeah? Why?”

“I'm bringing real food over. Give me twenty minutes.”

“You don't have t-”

“Yeah but I am because you probably haven't had a decent full meal since you got here. I've had no one to cook for since the last time someone visited me so I might as well cook for you.”

“Oh... Thank you.”

“See you in a bit.” He hung up and stretched, before realising he was still in his soaking uniform. He huffed and dragged himself to his room and changed into warm dry clothes and made an attempt at drying his hair. Whatever he did it was just going to get wet again anyway.

He dug out a tupperware box and filled it with meat and spices and some sauce before chopping some vegetables and squeezing them in. It wasn't much but it would do.

He marched his way through the heavy rain, passing by people running with umbrellas who made their way towards the town centre where the fireworks display was happening. His hood did little to keep the rain from his face. By the time he reached Jongin's apartment he'd given up and let it blow off his head.

“You're here!” Jongin exclaimed, looking relieved as though he'd expected Kyungsoo to abandon the idea. “Come in, quick, before you freeze.”

He dragged himself up the stairs to the apartment, welcoming the warmth. Just as he was starting to think there was no nicer feeling than industrial sized heaters, Jongin opened the door and Kyungsoo was immediately thrown to the ground by a barrage of excited dogs.

“I'm sorry! They don't get visitors often. I think you were actually the last person they saw...” Jongin explained as he tried to pull the particularly excited Doberman away.

“No, this is fine. I'm happy to die this way,” he replied as the Collie lapped at his face and the Basset made itself comfortable on his stomach. He wasn't sure which one was nuzzling around his legs but he imagined it was the Schnauzer.

“Come on guys- hey! Hey! Don't eat that!” Jongin ushered the dogs away before they broke into the tupperware box, then helped Kyungsoo stand. “They're a bit jumpy since someone set off fireworks earlier.”

“It's fine. Honestly.” He laughed nervously. “Um, it's nice to be back here. How's the puppy?”

“She's fine, she's grown a lot.” Jongin smiled warmly. “Actually, I should feed them all soon. She'll come out from her bed once she smells food. Oh, speaking of which – would you like a hot drink or something?”

“Uh, yeah sure. I could start cooking now as well. Then we can eat before the show begins and the dogs get stressed.”

 

Jongin was more than impressed by the food, happily munching away as the other dogs scarfed down their own food beside them. There was something comfortingly domestic about it that Kyungsoo really appreciated, as though it were some kind of surrogate family. He was feeling happily content until the first firework went off and the dogs started howling.

They both struggled to their feet, trying to calm the wailing dogs. Kyungsoo was trying to sooth the nervous and jittery schnauzer when Jongin nudged him.

“Where's the puppy?”

He looked around, seeing only the four larger dogs. “Did she run off?”

“She's not in her bed. I can't see her anywhere else.”

Kyungsoo went to go searching, only for the Schnauzer to start howling again. “Augh, please calm down.”

“I'll keep him company while you search for her.” He said and carefully soothed the anxious dog.

Kyungsoo found himself crawling along the floor, looking under furniture. He was about to give up until he spotted a small bundle of fluff beneath the sofa. He sighed and tapped the floor. “Here puppy. Come here pup. Come out from there.”

The puppy whined unhelpfully.

He sighed and reached a hand under the sofa, trying to nudge the small creature out. His hand was nipped sharply in response. “Ah!” He sat back and inspected the tiny toothmarks on his fingers.

“It's probably better to leave her down there. At least she can't get hurt.” Jongin said, lightly amused.

He glanced back “How long were you standing there watching me?”

“Only a few minutes. Those jeans are really nice on your ass.”

Kyungsoo's face heated up.

Jongin chuckled. “I'm going to try to get the dogs into their beds to keep them calm. Leave her there and help me with the bigger ones.”

Kyungsoo nodded and straightened up, face still red. With some difficulty he managed to usher the dogs out of the kitchen as Jongin guided them to their beds. They settled down by the mass of animals, soothing them as the fireworks lit up the apartment.

Fireworks continued to explode and fizzle around the city as they sat there. The dogs shifted about uncertainly, settling across their laps or between them. It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to find himself leaning against Jongin, the younger with his head resting on his own. At some point the puppy had crawled out from her hiding place and curled up in the mass of larger dogs, her tiny Spaniel body almost comically small next to the Doberman.

Jongin shifted a little, head moving away from Kyungsoo's. He frowned at the loss of contact and turned his head to look at the younger. He blinked, surprised to find Jongin looking down at him, their noses brushing.

“Thanks for coming over,” Jongin murmured, warm breath tickling Kyunsoo's lips.

He swallowed. “It's fine... I kinda missed hanging out with you.”

Jongin let out a small laugh that for reasons he couldn't entirely describe made his stomach clench. Their faces seemed closer now, Jongin's fringe tickling his forehead.

“I had a really good night back then,” the younger continued.

He felt his skin tingle with heat. “M-me too..”

“We should do it again.”

The little gasp he let out was embarrassing as hell, but it seemed enough to encourage the younger to raise a hand, cupping his cheek gently. His eyes fluttered shut as their faces moved closer, lips meeting after what felt like hours of waiting.

A dog whined loudly, disrupting the moment.

Jongin chuckled, lips grinning against Kyungsoo's. “Let's move to the bedroom.”


	11. Keep You Like An Oath

Jongin's body was as gorgeous as he remembered, smooth muscles twitching under his fingers and golden skin sliding beneath his tongue. Each roll of his hips elicited another gasp and moan from the younger. Sweat clung to the tan skin and sparkled in the low light like sparks falling from a firework.

It took a few more movements before Jongin's fingers were clawing at the white sheets, the fabric crumpling between his fingers. His body tensed, muscles clenching and making Kyungsoo gasp as he was drowned in the intense heat. Then the younger let out a long moan, body shuddering, and the sound alone brought Kyungsoo with him, muffling his cry against his shoulder.

They lay, hair clinging to their foreheads, fingers curled together between them, sheets kicked off in the cooling afterglow.

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he was woken early by his phone buzzing. He rolled over and lowered a hand off the side of the mattress, pawing around. His fingers caught the thick material of his jacket and he scrabbled against it until the pocket was dragged over. He dug his hand in and hooked his fingertips around the cool plastic and lifted it to his ear, not checking the ID because he knew the bright screen would burn his eyes.

“Hello?” He asked, voice groggy with sleep, wondering who the hell would call him this early in the morning on a Saturday.

“You're awake! Good,” Suho said cheerily.

Kyungsoo bit his tongue.

“Thank you for covering so many people last night and then closing, it was really good work of you.”

“'S fine.” He stifled a yawn.

“Anyway, I'll cut to the chase. You don't need to worry about coming to work Monday morning.”

He sat up, startled. Had his hours been cut? Was he being fired? He swallowed, trying to unclench his throat. “What? Why?”

“I'm putting you in for supervisor training. It doesn't start until early afternoon. I've forwarded you an email with all the details.”

“Oh!” He felt relief wash over him, then excitement. “S-so you're promoting me?”

“No, I'm just putting you there for the laughs. Yes, I'm promoting you. So you better step up to the challenge.” Suho laughed good naturedly.

“Thank you! I won't let you down!”

“You had better not. I need to go, I have the weekend workers to deal with. See you Monday. Don't be late.”

Kyungsoo lowered his phone and let out a long, happy sigh before flopping back onto the bed.

“Who wassat?” Jongin asked,voice muffled in the bedsheets.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It was my boss saying I got the promotion.” He reached out and stroked a hand through Jongin's hair.

“Hmm.” The younger nuzzled his hand a little. “Well done. Does he want you now?”

“No, it starts Monday.”

“Good, then you can stay here and cuddle me.”

He chuckled a little at the demanding tone but complied. He settled comfortably beside the other, arm wrapping around his waist.

Just as they were getting comfortable, the bedroom door thumped and creaked open, then a sudden weight landed on the mattress. Before either of them could look up, a bundle of fluff ambled between them, their faces assaulted by tailwags and ears flapping. There seemed to be a hundred puppies instead of just the one, the way their faces were being licked.

“Puppy, stop,” Jongin half laughed, eventually grabbing the animal around her middle and holding her still. “Sorry. She sleeps in here sometimes.”

“I don't mind.” Kyungsoo smiled, watching the small animal settle down.

“The others will probably want to sleep here too.”

“That's fine with me.”

Jongin turned his had to look at him. “So...I'll need to walk all the dogs... Would you like to help?”

“Sure. It sounds nice.”

“How about you come with me and walk the dogs every time you're free? We can grab lunch and come back here after.” Jongin smirked a little.

Kyungsoo couldn't help the tugging at his own lips. “I'll take you up on that.”


End file.
